Firefly rewrite
by charmingmistake
Summary: Two deadly assassins, one mission, one cover, one school. One powerful love. Lily and James try to keep their cover a secret from each other, while maintaining their duties and keeping their grades up.
1. Charity

**Firefly**

**Summary:** Two deadly assassins, one mission, one cover, one school. One powerful love. Lily and James try to keep their cover a secret from each other, while maintaining their duties and keeping their grades up.

**Disclaimer: **This is a **_rewrite_** of the previous "Firefly." After being sick in the hospital, I had my cousin print out all the pages for my stories so I could read them over. And let me tell you, I wasn't very happy with it. So here is a rewrite of "Firefly."

**Chapter One: Charity**

She saw him approaching out of the corner of her eyes. It was the stupid coffee guy again; this time backed up by a group of his friends. He put a drink down in front of her and helped himself into her booth. His friends piled in after him.

"Come around yet?" he asked.

This was the last thing she needed: a bunch of drunks intruding on her mission. "Thanks, guys, really. I'm waiting for somebody."

The seniors let out a collective laugh. It wasn't sustained. It was more like one group "Ha."

He leaned closer. He reeked of beer and cigarettes, a combination that reminded her of being rescued by Carina from one too many parties. Drunk British college oafs were no better than American ones, apparently.

"Then where is he?" he asked. "I see a girl, sitting by her lonesome..." he trailed off, losing his train of thought. " 'S a crime, is what it is," he rallied.

She smiled politely. "You know, where I come from," she told him, "When a woman shoots you down, the polite thing to do is move on."

Another group "Ha," but this one was uncertain, as if the guys had taken the single syllable and turned it into two. Like "Haaaa-wha?" His attitude shifted instantly.

"Who do you think you are?" he asked in an angry whisper.

"She's trying to let you escape with some semblance of dignity."

All heads in the booth turned. Standing at the able was an extremely beautiful girl, elegantly dressed. "The girl asked you to nicely leave," the new girl said. "Now I'm ordering you."

Her voice held some teasing, challenging and authority. The way she said it, Rica Hernadaz immediately changed her mind about how bad it was to have to switch to a new trainer.

She assumed it would be a man like her last one. She was wrong.

There was something about seeing a beautiful, well-dressed girl humiliate guys. No matter how smooth or decent, they simply had no decent comeback. All he could muster was a defiant glare, until he mumbled, "C'mon, guys, let's find some real women worth talking to."

They shuffled out of the booth. "Try not to trip on your bruised ego on your way out," the pretty girl muttered. He turned, furious, but said nothing.

The girl sat down as Rica shot her a grateful look. "You looked like you needed some help."

"Yeah, I guess you could say that."

"My name is Charity Anders."

"Rica Hernadaz."

Charity looked around the room in disgust and suspicion, Rica could hear her muttering something along the lines of: "great, just flipping great! This place is a trash." Rica raised an eyebrow and started to talk but Charity held up a hand and shook her head. She moved her head fractionally to the door. Rica nodded, wondering why. After all, she didn't find anything wrong with the place.

"Follow me to the back alley," Charity said, rising from her seat. She started to move with indifference as if she had just walked in the store to get coffee. Rica followed; the minute she walked into the back alley, a door closed around them.

"What…?"

"Since you're new and the inevitable will happen-" Charity started in a no-nonsense type of voice.

"What is the inevitable?" Rica asked, surprised at Charity's attitude that suddenly became business-like.

Charity rolled her eyes, "Being captured, didn't your last trainer teach you anything?"

Rica flushed, her face began to look red, "Oh no," Charity gave a cold laugh that sent shivers down Rica's spine. "You _dated_ your trainer? Probably slept with him, too." Rica flushed even more. "Tsk, you try to avoid sleeping, dating, or having any romantic emotions for you trainers. You might want to try that with your co-workers, as well." Charity's green eyes cut to her. "Understood?"

"Yes, but why?" Rica seemed oblivious to the importance of the factor, really.

"Because, sometimes people are double-crossers and will cheat you. They will trade information. If something happens, everyone suffers. We try to avoid any type of relationship while we're undercover. Capisce?"

"Undercover?"

"Of course, you guys didn't have covers in America, did you?" Rica shook her head. "We'll you get listed for one once I tell you the rules." Charity continued, "Once you're captured, they will test you. They will lie to you. They'll try to get you to contradict yourself, and you won't even notice. And when they have the information they need, you're good as deal." Rica paled.

"Don't you get a partner or something?"

Charity smiled softly, "No. We just we communication devices. Partners can blow covers and then you have to replan and rethink everything. 'Everything' takes too long." Rica nodded, in understanding.

"Charity? Um, the Ops said that I would be starting my first mission tomorrow." Rica mentioned, "Am I ready?"

"No. That's why some one else is going to take over your mission." Charity said, rolling her eyes and the door disappeared, leaving them free to leave. "I'll give you the needed information tomorrow."

Charity disappeared with a flip of her dark auburn hair.

------------------------------------------

She felt her heartbeat pound to the strong pulsing techno-beat of the song as his lips came in dangerous range of her ear. She could feel the heat of his breath tickling the soft, fine hairs down the nape of her neck.

The hypnotic lyrics had begun to pour forth from the speakers, and he was whispering nearly pornographic scenes as it was descried into her ear. She closed her eyes as he spoke of violation, penetration, and fucking. Fucking. What animals do, not people. She normally winced at the images brought up by the very word. It was why she hated this song so. What transpired between a man and a woman shouldn't be lessened to a carnal act. There should be something more than that.

At least, that was what she would have told him if she wasn't using her nails to grip onto his shoulders, trying to hold herself up as her knees went weak with the line, "I want to feel you from the inside."

She honestly wasn't sure if it was the sound of his voice, breathy and baritoned, or the visual it caused; because she found herself wrapped around him, hanging on for dear life as he pounded in and out of her, making her call out his name in ecstasy.

The entirety of the song began to sound like lyrical poetry, and it caused her to whimper as he continued to tell the tale in his own words. A confession of a man finding himself in the frantic coming together with this woman, a woman he shouldn't love.

By the second time he admitted his existence was flawed, she found her leg wrapped around his waist, his arm holding it in place as he backed her against a support. She found the need of using both hands to grab, hold, and caress his skin.

He was hot under her fingertips; she shivered as he finished the song by tracing her outer earlobe with his teeth. Without thinking, she gave into the overwhelming need and crashed her lips against his.

She'd never experienced tenderness through brashness- at least until she met him. She could imagine nothing more tender or sweet than the hiss he gave as she bit his shoulder when he bent down enough to whisper into her ear yet again. This time words that were inspired solely by her.

"I want to bend you over the bed and fuck you until you can't remember your name," he said, scraping his nails down her neck, taking the hair he'd fisted along for a tug.

She gave as much of an agreement as she could muster through her haze, a brief nod as she focused on her breath, now coming shallow and hard, heaving her chest under the weight of her want.

The true punishment now seemed that her own release from her tightly wound core would not come. In the course of one song, this man had turned the table on her, she wanted him- perhaps needed him- to find the relief that none other had ever been close to bringing her.

"Take me, Tristan," she breathed, just loud enough to be heard over the still pounding music.

"I love you, Charity," he whispered as he scooped her up in one swift motion, bending her at the waist and throwing her over the shoulder. He made quick for the exit, and she felt the surge of adrenaline shoot through her from knowing his next destination.

------------------------------------------

She laid her head on his bare chest as she looked up at him. She smiled and brought her lips to his neck, throwing open-mouthed kisses up and down his neck; and eventually she moved his chest.

She felt the tension radiating from his body, even with a long night of lovemaking. He had been relaxed for quite a while then he tensed up. Sighing, Charity looked up at him in concern. "What's wrong, baby?"

Tristan sighed, running a hair through his messy black hair; he looked back at her. "I'm just thinking." Charity rolled her eyes and made the universal sign for "go on." He smiled at her gestures. She had always been impatient. "If we hadn't gotten into that fight at Pysch Ops and if they hadn't sent us on that mission together; I wondered if we would still be were we are."

She quieted and seemed to ponder his thoughts. "Probably not." She smiled sadly, tears brimming her eyes as he stroked the promise ring that hung from a white gold chain on her neck. "I love you."

"I know, Angel. I know."

She snuggled closer to his warmth. "Promise me something."

He kissed her palm. "Anything, love."

"Don't ever leave me. Promise you won't leave?" He stopped from kissing every single one of her knuckles and he brought his hazel eyes to meet hers. "Please, Tristan."

Unable to resist her, he nodded. "I promise, Angel. I promise I won't leave." He knew that wasn't true. He would be going on a mission soon, and with each mission, it became harder to hide his love for her. Especially went they went on their missions together. If anyone found out about their love for each other, chances were high that they would probably never see each other again.

"Thank you," she uttered, laying her head on his chest again. He stroked her bare back.

"Go to sleep, baby. I'll wake you up." She struggled. "Shush, you're tired, Charity. Get some rest. I don't want you collapsing on me." She pulled her tighter. She finally relaxed and within a few minutes she few asleep.

------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: **Well, I that had taken a whole unexpected turn. I'm not sure if I should make this 'R' rated and have smut scenes or keep this story 'PG' with a few swear words. Please review and tell me what you think! If you had read the first chapter of "Firefly" before this, you might notice that I rewrote the WHOLE ENTIRE chapter! I changed all their names and stuff as well.

Gracias, and it's good to be back. Wait- yes, I would like at least 8 reviews for each chapter!

Emerald.


	2. aLL iN tHE gAMe

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I will be calling 'Charity' Lily when writing. But speaking her name will still be Charity. I hope you understand that! If not, just keep reading and you'll understand when we get to the middle of the chapter. Okay, just for reference, Lily and James are seventeen; **but **are in 6th year. It is March when this story takes places so they'll be going to their 7th year next September.

------------------------------------------

**Firefly**

**Summary:** Two deadly assassins, one mission, one cover, one school. One powerful love. Lily and James try to keep their cover a secret from each other, while maintaining their duties and keeping their grades up.

**Disclaimer: **This is a **_rewrite_** of the previous "Firefly." After being sick in the hospital, I had my cousin print out all the pages for my stories so I could read them over. And let me tell you, I wasn't very happy with it. So here is a rewrite of "Firefly."

**Chapter Two: 'All in the Game' Baby!**

"What are you doing awake?" A deep husky voice- a voice that reminded her so much of Tristan's- questioned as she walked down to the fireplace. She didn't see the raven-haired boy on the couch.

Lily jumped despite her experience in expecting the unexpected. "I was, well, hungry…" She remembered she was supposed to be the shy, innocent, Gryffindor sweetheart. He laughed, his hazel eyes dancing with mischief. She wondered why he was so happy at this hour.

"What are _you_ doing this late?" Lily asked.

"Working on some Quidditch plays." James said, gesturing towards the table that laid papers with more figures and phrases than she could understand in Quidditch. "A game of Chess?" Lily flickered her eyes to the glass Muggle Chess set on the table.

"Uh, sure." Lily shrugged. What harm in is there in Chess? Besides, she rocked at Chess. Lily smiled back. "Sure," She moved to the table and sat down on one of the sides. James stood up from his comfy chair and sat down across from her.

"I'm white."

"All right then, Mr. Potter. I'll be black then."

They played and played. By the middle of the game, James Potter was officially shocked. The girl was seventeen, a virgin, sweet, a genius, but truthfully he expected her to be horrible at Chess.

But the main thing wrong was that Lily Evans was that she wasn't goo. She was very, very, _very_ good. And James was practically the best player in all of Gryffindor.

He had sacrificed material to no avail. She'd dismantled one of his most trusted combinations. But even so, it was a really exciting game. Her play was not only smart and challenging but also unorthodox. Who had taught her?

As far as his knowledge went of her: she had no friends, only acquaintances; she tutored students in basically every subject; and that she was sweet and kind. So, who had taught her?

"You know, you are the most aloof person I've ever met." James said, referring to his knowledge of her.

Lily smiled, "A girl's got to have her secrets."

"Care to share?"

"Simply not. If I told you, I would have to kill you."

"I doubt it, Evans."

Lily smiled mysteriously, "Well, thank you for the game. It was very much appreciated. Good night, Mr. Potter."

------------------------------------------

Lily climbed into bed, wishing for Tristan's warms around her. She missed him, even after only two days. He had owled her yesterday, like he promised.

That was one of the reasons she loved him so much…

The more she thought about Tristan the more she noticed how he and James Potter were so much alike.

They both looked alike, they had a similar kind of sense of humor- but Tristan was more serious while James Potter was always joking around.

They both had the same melting smile.

She was sure she loved Tristan. She brought her fingers to her neck, under her long nightshirt hid her promise ring. She smiled remembering the day he gave it to her.

**FLASHBACK**

_"Come on, Charity." His seductive voice whispered into her ears as he dragged her towards his Mercedes Benz. "Come see your surprise."_

_Lily raised an eyebrow, "Surprise? Tristan, last time you gave me a surprise, I got talked into a weekend in Rome."_

_Tristan wrapped his arms around her, "But you enjoyed it didn't you?" She nodded. "So, when it all comes down, you had fun, I had fun; the weekend was a success."_

_Lily laughed at his reasoning. "Trist-" He cut her off with a deep kiss._

"_I promise you'll like it. Besides, it took me forever to find the perfect one. So, can you please pretend to look forward to the surprise?" Lily sighed and nodded again. She couldn't resist him when he did those puppy eyes._

"_All right. I'll pretend to look forward to it."_

"_Thank you, love." He led her to the passenger seat and closed the door on her side. She watched him walk over to the driver's side with ease and confidence. He was confident that she would enjoy his surprise…_

_What WAS the surprise?_

_The car purred under her, he laced his fingers with hers, giving her a wide smile. God, she could spend the rest of her life with him, if only he would smile like that for the rest of their lives._

_The thought of them being together forever reminded her of why their love for each other was a secret. She hated to think that she scolded others for loving, caring for their trainers, co-workers, when she was sitting her thinking that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him._

_She hated to think that, with their job, he might leave her. That he would go on a mission and just not come back. Just the thought brought tears to her eyes._

_Although, she didn't notice them until she felt a callused hand wipe the tears away gently. "What's wrong, Angel?" Tristan looked at her worriedly._

_Lily shook her head. "Just thinking…"_

_Tristan seemed to sense that she didn't want to talk about it right now, so he didn't ask any questions and left her to her thoughts._

_She eventually noticed that they had stopped at a private park with flowers in it's bloom, grass that was the perfect green, trees that were tall and provided a perfect shade for the bright sun that was gleaming through._

"_Where are we?" She looked up at him as he offered her his hand, after opening her door like a perfect gentleman._

"_Bolverad Springs. I discovered the place when I went on a mission around here." She glanced at the place again and hugged him, excitedly._

"_It's so beautiful!" She grinned broadly. She twined her fingers with his._

"_I see something even more beautiful," he said, looking at her. She blushed lightly. As far as she knew; he was the only person who could make her blush. He grabbed a picnic basket from the backseat with his other hand._

_The couple found a large cherry blossom tree. Tristan pulled her into his arms as they sat on a soft blanket. "Love you, Charity."_

"_I love you, too, Tristan." Lily looked down at the picnic basket and then looked up at Tristan, "Please tell me you packed some chocolate…"_

"_Yeah, I bought all your favs, love." Tristan smiled fondly down at her as the leaves rustled to the slight wind that was enough to make some of the pink blossom petals fall down towards them._

"_You're so sweet." Lily smiled up at the young man in front of her. She snuggled closer into his arms as he bit her neck gently. She thought about his actions for a moment, sure he was always sweet and romantic, but all this? Something was up. "So what are your intentions?"_

"_Intentions? What? My intentions are perfectly pure!" He tried to look offended; but she saw the smile he hid in his eyes. Lily simply raised an eyebrow at him, "Okay, maybe they aren't totally pure, but you'll enjoy it…"_

_The two smiled at each other before becoming quiet and appreciating the silence that graced them. They talked, they smiled, they kissed, they fell in love._

**END FLASHBACK**

------------------------------------------

James looked back down at his Quidditch plays and then glanced towards the boy's dorm. Which one to choose? Unable to decide he settled himself for another thirty minutes with the plays.

He found his thoughts wondering about Lily Evans. She was different than most girls at that age. Girls at the age of seventeen basically thought about sex, make-up, who was going out with who, and all that shit that he didn't care about. So, why was she so different? Why did she have to catch his eye when others didn't and when he had the love of his life in his arms whenever possible?

Running a hand through his hair, he wondered what it was about her that caught his attention. She was mysterious; no one knew anything about her. But yet, she was sweet and kind. To the common people it seemed as if she had nothing to hide… Did she?

James found himself comparing her and Charity. Charity had her sweet side, but she also had a dangerous side that he found so… arousing. No doubt that Charity was probably the most beautifully exotic female he had ever encountered, Lily Evans on the other hand; she had an "innocent" kind of beauty that made you wonder how a girl her age stayed that way. The odd thing was that they had the same figure, and looks.

Charity had confidence and an ego to match his own. Lily didn't seem to have any at all, but she was comfortable in her own skin, while most girls weren't. They both had a good heart, no doubt. Charity helped those who deserved it; Lily looked like that type that helped anyone who needed it, really.

But when everything came down; he knew Charity better. He knew her inside and out; but Lily Evans, he barely knew. That and he had been in love with Charity the moment he had laid eyes on her- well, not that _exact _moment; but sometime after that.

Taking a deep breath, he shook his hand and decided that he had thought enough for one night. Sitting up, he started to put his papers together. He found his eyes wandering towards the small heart at the top of the first page of the play. His lips twitched; Charity must have seen his papers. She had a penchant for writing notes and drawing small things on his papers. It was her way of showing that she cared. Of course, he wrote notes in her things as well. It was their way of saying they loved each other.

After getting into his dorm and changing; a soft smile graced his face as he thought about Charity Anders. Oh, she was the only thing that helped make him through the night.

Thoughts of her always lead to the remembrance of their many passionate embraces, the wild nights where each other was all that existed… nights that eventually lead to loud fervent hours of lovemaking; hours where they screamed each others name continuously; hours that they were joined…

James also thought back to their fights, they had only known each other for about a year or so; but they understood each other so well. They listened to each other's every thought, hanging onto each other's words, staying in tune with each others feelings; sometimes were the reasons for their fights. But in the end, they both had explosive tempers. Oddly enough; that they loved each other so much, but yet; one minute they couldn't keep their hands off each other; and the next: they were arguing with a burning passion of a thousand inferno flames. Of course, there were times when their fights were just light banters to make each other smile.

------------------------------------------

Charlotte Delancre shook her head in disapproval at the image. _Good. Very good. _Her crystal ball fogged back up and she sighed, leaning back into her chair. Her companion looked at her worriedly. Raising a hand, she said, "No, no. I'm fine."

"What do you see, Char?" His merry blue eyes seemed to already know the answer to the question. The worried look disappeared from his old face as he listened to Charlotte explain the remains of her vision.

"They're getting to know each other. They still hold doubts, but they are learning."

"Doubts, Charlotte?"

"Yes, Charity and Tristan. They are sure of their love; but worried about another."

"Who, Charlotte? I must know. No one should interfere in their love for each other."

"I can't see. But when I can… I will notify you."

Standing up, he nodded. "Thank you, Charlotte. And you must remember. Our future rests on their hands." Albus Dumbledore nodded once more before turning and apparating out of the small home.

------------------------------------------

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **There wasn't must inspiration to this chapter; I didn't want to change the story too much so I added the whole : "world rests on their hands" thing. As you can tell, I kept a lot of the original chapter; but changed the words around and stuff like that.

**IMPORTANT!IF I DON'T GET THE REQUIRED AMOUNT OF REVIEWS FOR THIS CHAPTER, I'LL JUST DELETE THIS STORY AND WORK ON THE ORIGINAL _FIREFLY._**

Emerald.


	3. EXTREMELY IMPROTANT

Dear readers, fans, writers, anyone:

I cannot stand any of my fanfiction stories at this moment much less read them without gaining a look of disgust on my face. That is why, with my **_deepest_** apology that I will be taking a break from writing until I can revise my priorities. I know some of you are thinking: '_What could she possbily be thinking!" _And to be honest, I don' have an idea of what I'm thinking at this moment. I have couple of new stories that I want to post but.. its all jumbled up. Taking a break from fanfiction is not all that I'm doing. I have also decided to take a break from designing as well.

When I come back, I'll have a few new and revised stories up for you to read. Also, this part is **important. **My fanfiction name will be changed to **Xaeth** instead of Aethereal Dreams. I really hope you can all understand the reason I'm doing this, some of you, like blueskywillow, know what I'm talking about. I **absolutely **promise that I will be back, not just disappear on you all.

**Thank you for all your support!**

Tay Dinh.


End file.
